The mission for Love
by sue9292
Summary: dhr.years have passed since hogwarts and draco and hermione are agents for the order. ginny has been kidnapped. ron and blaise go to look. but they dissappear,hermione and draco must save them, and before ginny's baby is born. What will happen?
1. My Intro

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, although it does sound fun, lol

Step…step…bang!

"OW! Mother f-"

She heard foot steps.

A light switch turned on.

She laughed openly at what she saw.

Malfoy in only his boxers, looking highly annoyed as he lowered his wand.

"Not again Granger!"

She didn't appear to hear him though. Her rich laughter filling the room.

"Are you hammered Granger?"

She stopped laughing. Then said very sarcastically

"Why? You wanna nail me?" then started to giggle

His head screamed _God yes! _

But he couldn't help the look of disgust that was fixed to his face

"Ha, ha, very funny Granger. Go to bed!"

He turned to go but the thud he heard stopped him, he sighed deeply then turned and picked up her now limp form easily.

Carrying her up the stairs and laid her on her bed.

He moved the hair out of her eyes and looked at the face of the girl he would never have…

He then went back to bed. His dreams plagued by the girl he had taunted for so many years.

**Well, hi everyone. I'm Sue. A seer. And this is the story of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.**

**You may think they are still at Hogwarts. But you're wrong. In fact three years have passed. **

**Then why do they live together? You ask. **

**Well welcome one and all to the head quarters of the order of the phoenix…**

**I wrote this story and will sometimes say stuff the characters can hear, so when you see writing in bold then that's me talking to them.**

**What has happened at the moment :**

**Hermione Granger.20 years old, a new found passion for partying, blonde streaks are now in her wavy shoulder length hair, she's a beautiful, intelligent woman. An auror and agent for the order. A spark in her eyes that could not be seen in Hogwarts. But only one person had seen it. Draco Malfoy.**

**Draco Malfoy. Just turned 21, He's the same but not evil really. Short white blonde bangs cover his eyes as usual. He is now an agent for the order, in 5th year Draco started to change his views. And so he went to Dumbledore for help, and joined the order. So he was now a healthy hap-well he wasn't that…yet, young man.**

**Harry Potter, 20, wilder. Messy hair spiked up slightly with the miracle of hair gel (or as some people call it; hair cement or glue). He's and agent but doesn't get to go out on missions as voldemort is always watching out for him. Also he is going out with the recently reformed Pansy Parkinson.**

**Ron Weasly. 20. Calmer, smarter. Same messy red hair. An agent and keeper for the chudly cannons. He is also free and single.**

**Blaise and Ginny Zambini. Blaise had joined the order soon after Draco, which was when he found love with a certain Weasly. And so when Ginny finished Hogwarts they got married. It was a small ceremony but everyone was teary-eyed after it. And now Ginny is pregnant, 7months. Bu its not all good. Ginny was kidnapped one week ago. And so next chapter will be Ron and Blaise setting off to find her.**

**Albus Dumbledore. As old as a dinosaur by now. Same as ever. AND NOT DEAD.**

**Sirius Black. Dead. (Sorry Sirius fans)**

**Lupin, A bit older. Engaged to Tonks.**

**Mr + Mrs Weasly. Same kind people. Mrs Weasly still concerned for everyone. Mr Weasly still obsessed with muggles.**

**Fred and George. Agents. 22 (I think). Fred married to Angelina and George going out with Katie bell. The same old pranksters and the joke shop had gone global.**

**Snape. Still a spy.**

**Tonks. Still clumsy. And is in love with Lupin.**


	2. partay

"Good luck you guys, not that you'll need it, now bring our Ginny back soon, be safe you guys!" Hermione said strictly before hugging Blaise and Ron.

"Good luck mate, you to Blaise" Harry said, shaking their hands in turn.

"Bring our baby sister and her baby back safe or we'll kill you both" Fred and George said, together, a look of seriousness on their faces

"Be fast, be smart, be strong and be quick" Lupin said.

"Hurry back" Albus said, as all the others had said everything he could have said.

**Yes hurry up you two, I want to get on with the story!**

"Ok, ok, we're going. Bye" both said before stepping out side, and apparating away.

Two days had passed

"Harry, come on, you are coming to that club with me or so help me god I will hurt you" Hermione shouted up the stairs. She was taking Harry out for a night out at some club she knew.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, keep your wig on!" Harry rushed down the stairs.

"I swear if Pansy finds out-"

"If I find out what, Harry?"

He flinched "nothing Pansy" He said unconvincingly.

"Don't you lie to me Harry James Potter!"

"Fine, we're going to a club, me and Hermione"

Pansy turned to Hermione, who gave Harry a why-did-you-tell-her-that look.

"What do you have to say for your self Hermione Marie Granger?"

She said the first thing that came to mind

"Do you want to come with us Pansy?"

Pansy looked at her with a blank face for a moment before a huge grin spread across her face

"I'll be right back"

Relief fell onto Hermione's and Harry's faces as she ran up the stairs to change.

Harry shook his head and smiled

"nice save Granger"

"thanks Potter"

They both smiled. 10 minutes later they were out the door and apparating to a wizarding club called 'Sonorus', named after its reputation of being one of the loudest clubs in London.

Hermione flirted a bit with the bouncer and they were soon at the bar.

"I'll have a Sweet Merlin thanks" Hermione said, looking at the dance floor for people she knew

"I'll just have a never ending smoothie please" Harry asked politely, he'd never been a drinker

"I'll have some glow-in-the-dark wine please" Pansy asked quickly, she was itching to get onto the dance floor.

Once they'd gotten their drinks Harry was dragged off by Pansy and Hermione was left at the bar sipping at her sweet Merlin, then a cute guy asked her to dance and from then on she was never off the dance floor, she grinded and danced with many guys, switching between songs. All in all, a good night.

Pansy got completely trashed, as did Hermione, they were to drunk to apparate and so they had to walk home. Pansy and Hermione sang songs and danced while Harry tried to stop them walking in the road or using magic.

A/N I know it's a short chapter but I thought it was a good place to end, the next chapter will be much longer, I promise!

PLEASE REVIEW, review now…I know where you live…mwha ha ha….


End file.
